Ash Wednesday
by lynetteeeee
Summary: An OotP fic. It's Ron's birthday, so where did Hermione go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.  
**

Ash Wednesday

(A/N: I originally had the idea that one of Hermione's relatives died on Ash Wednesday or something, but since the dates keep changing all the time, it wouldn't make sense. I needed to have _some_ relation of Ron's birthday with Ash Wednesday.

Maybe I'll write the other one without the Ash Wednesday thing, though.)

* * *

Ron woke up with the usual fuzzy, groggy, 'I-really-want-to-go-back-to-sleep' feeling he always got in the mornings.

He yawned and stretched, then buried his face into his pillow, as usual, and started to drift off again, as usual.

'Wake up, Ron!'

He started in surprise and gave a yelp. 'Oi! Geroff me!' For he had just felt a sudden heavy weight on his lower back, which now really hurt because someone was sitting on him.

'Don't you want your presents?'

Ron's eyes widened. 'Presents?'

'Yes, presents, Ron. You know, your presents for today? They're – '

The speaker didn't get to finish his sentence as Ron immediately leapt out of bed, running to the door and down the stairs to the common rooming, yelling, 'It's Christmas! Presents!'

Harry, although sprawled on the floor and in a great deal of pain, chuckled.

* * *

Ron jumped down the last three steps and landed with a thud at the foot of the stairs, looking around eagerly for a) the Christmas tree, and b) the presents under the Christmas tree.

Several second-years looked up at him in confusion. Ron ignored them.

'Where're the presents?'

'S'not Christmas,' Harry said from behind him, coming down the stairs and gingerly rubbing his back. 'It's your birthday, you great prat.'

Ron blinked. 'Brilliant!' And he darted up the stairs two at a time, roughly shoving Harry out of the way. Harry winced as a stair railing was embedded into his arm.

* * *

'PRESENTS!'

It was rather a good thing Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already down at breakfast, because if they had been in the room, most likely sleeping, no less, they would have been awakened with quite a start and probably have been at least a bit annoyed.

A large shadow appeared above the pile of presents at the foot of Ron's bed for a moment, and the shadow suddenly disappeared as its owner landed on the pile with an 'oof!'

Picking one at random, Ron proceeded to tear away the wrapping, getting bits of colourful paper and ribbon all over the place. Harry, gingerly rubbing his arm, entered the room and immediately had to duck as a stray ribbon came flying at his face. It got stuck in his hair, instead.

Harry sighed and plucked it out, dropping it on Ron's head and starting his morning necessities. Ron didn't even seem to notice, much less stop tearing away at wrapping paper.

* * *

Ron leaned back against his bed with a satisfied sigh. In all of five minutes, he had managed to get colourful decorations strung up all around the room, and all his presents out and on his bed.

Harry emerged from the bathroom, scratching at his neck distractedly, fully dressed. 'Ron, if you don't get a move on, we're going to be late for class,' he said, seeing that his friend had finished with his presents.

It took a while for his words to sink into Ron's mind. When they did, he jumped up and raced to the bathroom to the sounds of loud cursing.

Harry yawned and sat down on his bed, reaching for his shoes and socks.

* * *

After grabbing a quick breakfast, Harry and Ron managed not to be late for their first class, Charms. Professor Flitwick set them to work and started marking essays at his desk.

They were continuing on the Silencing Charm; most of the class, besides Hermione, had still not managed to fully master the spell. With all the loud croaking and cawing and general noise that was going on, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be able to have a conversation unnoticed.

They _would_ have been, if Hermione had been there. Ron wondered where she was. Missing on his birthday? His _birthday_, of all days?

Well, perhaps she was sick and in the hospital wing. Ron suggested to Harry that they go visit her at break, and Harry nodded his agreement.

* * *

'We're here to visit Hermione,' said Ron importantly as he and Harry strode into the hospital wing.

'Ms Granger? Why would she be here?' Madam Pomfrey looked up from a patient she was tending to.

'You mean she's not sick?' Harry asked.

'Well, if she were, I do hope she would have the sense to come here!'

'She's not here,' Ron said in disbelief.

'That is what I said, Mr Weasley. Now kindly leave my hospital wing, as I have patients to take care of.'

'She's not there,' Ron said again, outside the hospital wing.

'That _is_ odd.'

'Where could she have gone?'

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

'Marauder's Map,' they both said quietly, and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry and Ron scanned the map for Hermione in silence.

Finally, Ron broke it. 'She's not here.'

'You must have checked wrong,' said Harry, still searching. 'Look again.'

Ron carefully looked over places where Hermione might be, and concluded, 'She's not here.'

Harry looked up. 'I'm getting worried.'

'Me too.'

* * *

Ron spent the rest of the day worrying over where Hermione could be. She wasn't in Hogwarts, as the Marauder's Map showed. Where could she _be_?

* * *

Ron couldn't eat dinner. 'You go on,' he said to Harry. 'I'm not hungry.'

So now he was sitting in Hermione's favourite chair, staring into the fire. He heard the portrait open but he didn't look up.

'Ron, I do believe you're sitting in my chair.'

Ron slowly raised his head and found himself looking into Hermione's slightly amused brown eyes.

'Hermione!' he cried, leaping up. 'You're back!' And to Hermione's – and his own – surprise, he hugged her.

'Er…thank you, Ron,' said Hermione awkwardly, patting him on the back. 'I was only gone for a day, you know.'

Ron suddenly realised he was doing, jumped away, and blushed. Hermione turned red as well.

Hermione cleared her throat. 'Where's Harry?'

'He's at dinner. Where were you all day?'

Hermione frowned. 'Haven't I told you this before? It's Ash Wednesday, Ron.'

'…Oh,' said Ron, as the realisation slowly dawned. Hermione had disappeared for whole days before, to some kind of weird ritual thing every year. He still didn't quite understand what it was, but Hermione had said it was important to her, and that was good enough for him.

Hermione smiled and cuffed him affectionately. 'Silly you.'

'I thought that was in February?'

'It varies, Ron. I think I explained this bit too. You weren't listening, were you?'

'Of course I was!'

'Okay, then explain Ash Wednesday to me,' said Hermione, folding her arms and giving him a Look and a raised eyebrow.

'Er…er…it's…it falls on Wednesday…and it's…ashy stuff…er…it's, er, symbolism that…that…' Ron floundered.

Hermione sighed and grinned. 'Do you want me to explain it again, Ron? And perhaps this time, you might listen?'

'Er…well, thanks and all, Hermione, but…wow, look at the time, it's dinner, let's go down to the Great Hall,' said Ron quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the portrait.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be dragged out of the common room.

'It's nice to have you back, Hermione.'

'I was only gone a day, Ron.'

'Yeah, but you know…still.'

They were too distracted to realise that he was still holding her hand.

* * *

(A/N: Please review!) 


End file.
